Memory
by yume girl 91
Summary: It all starts with a music box; an act of kindness from a young boy and a lie that changes their lives forever. IchiRuki tragedy, au Rating may go up later. R&R!


_Prologue_

_The melody came softly, soothingly, familiarly from the plain oak box, the lid propped half away open by the boy's small hand. The girl closed her violet eyes in delight, a low thrumming sounding up deep from her throat. She had learned it by now_, _the song, their song. The boy shyly felt for her hand, sliding his palm against hers. They exchanged smiles, the music box's last sweet notes fading in the still warm air, as the sun vanished in the east._

~~~Memory CH.1~~~

Blindly she felt it, intangible yet the slackening of the manacles binding her hands and feet loosened. Her body in its weakened state, collapsed forward onto the frigid tiles. Palms slick with cold sweat slid a few tentative inches then she knew; _someone had set her free_.

Her lax muscles pulled, straining as she sat up, her knees folding then adroitly springing from their locked position, a door handle rattled and the beep of code numbers being punched into the electronic pad outside the sealed lab reached her ears. With a breath of stale air it opened and a Japanese man in a white lab coat stared aghast at the empty cell pod where she'd been kept.

He had no chance to scream out a warning to the guard at the end of the hallway; she didn't give him a chance to. His body twitched for a few seconds before finally going still, red slicked the tiles and she walked past the Scientist's severed head without a thought.

It was the same after that. Bodies of men falling, their necks snapped sometimes torsos falling with appendages convulsing around rifle triggers. Heedlessly she walked on, bare feet slapping through drying puddles, the stench of death coating her naked body.

_How long had she been here_?

_Oh Gods how long in this accursed place_?

Pale pink lips, the bottom fuller more rounded parted softly, gasping as the quiet air shattered with the brief rapport of gunfire. A guard. A young one by the sound of his raucous yell, "I got her! I got the bitch!" Though she stumbled and felt the life seeping from her side, her course wasn't swayed. It was either she or they. Pity the poor souls whom had bound and trapped her here in the beginning.

The guard's body hit the opposite wall, rifle slamming to the tiled floor. Distorted yells from the man's comrades warned her of more impediments. She ran, nimbly to the elevator doors at the corridor's end. Buttons were pressed and shells struck the outside as she stepped in, thick metal now shielding her from the hunters' sights.

It stopped with a sudden jerk two floors down, the glass walled Conservatory and railed walk along the cliff's edge would have to be her salvation. Unseeingly she quickly moved along the plush carpeting, part of the comfort Aizen put in for his employees. Her wandering hands ran over the sliding bar that held the lock in place, pushing it back with a force uncommon for her tiny frame, she made her escape.

The walkway was slippery with sea spray tossed about from the high gusting wind, her nipples hardened in the freezing air, one arm pressed against her stomach, holding her trembling in. The other crept along the railing as she neared the end, from faraway the sound of a rifle being cocked and shell turning in the chamber echoed disconcertingly behind her. Her head half-turned as the shot whizzed past her, mask of bone shattering and leaving behind two curved pieces in her flowing raven hair.

Her body pitched over the railing to fall into the churning sea so far below.

~~~*~~

The man, whom had ordered the last shot fired, stared at the empty space where the Hollow had once stood. Blue eyes closed slowly as the guard lowered his rifle, "I got her didn't I, Mr. Shiba?" The man sighed and rubbed his furrowed temples with an agitated gesture. Kaien Shiba straightened, his hand falling to his side, "I'm afraid you didn't, Kotsubaki."

Kotsubaki stared after the Scientist like he was crazy, "that was a dead on shot! I'm sure she's—"

"No. I know her. I know Rukia. She won't go down so easily not if she's going where I believe her to be…" Kaien trailed off, glancing once more to the wide window, his expression sorrowful. "Sir?" prompted Kotsubaki, "shall I report this to Mr. Aizen?"

"I will. He's not going to be happy that one of his personal pet projects has flown the coop."

~~~To be continued or not?~~~

A/N: don't own Bleach or Elfen Lied. It's a sort of parody but well…hmm let me know what you think!


End file.
